stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
Benji
Benji Marley (Hispanic dwarf, born October 7, 2041) was once a mid-level executive editor at the news and blog site CorpsCops, an indie media outlet devoted to exposing corporate corruption and exploitation. He is listed as a contact for Tia. It was Benji who decided to send her on assignement in the Yucatan when the media blackout was lifted; she was employed by CorpsCops at the time. Benji's Matrix aesthetic tends towards the cartoonish, with his favorite icon being a robotic Santa, similar to the one featured on the show Futurama. He loves cereal, and survives predominantly on Choco-Frosted-Mini-Nukes. Pre-Game It is known that Benji and Tia were romantically involved in the past, though she hasn't discussed much of the details surrounding it. He was the first one to give her a job in the media, when she interned at CorpsCops during her last semester of college. Benji is a native of the Yucatan, having escaped with part of his family during the chaos following Atzlan's scorched-earth war in the region. How he came to Boston and became involved with CorpsCops in unknown. Benji and Tia's relationship ended at the same time as her emergence; it has been heavily implied (and would make sense) that the emergence and the breakup were linked. In-Game Benji, as noted above, sent Tia to the Yucatan at the beginning of the events there, when the media blackout was suspended. It was later revealed that he had in fact gone over the bosses' heads to send her there with his own personal funds, claiming that he thought she was more capable than Rob, who was the official correspondent for CorpsCops. Because he wasn't using official channels, rather than a Legion bodyguard, he arranged for Venus to be hired as protection instead. It could be argued that this decision was a prime factor in Tia's success in the Yucatan. When things got too hot, and Tia revealed herself as a technomancer, it was Benji who arranged for new fake SINs to be built for them, and also who arranged the delivery of Tia's prize money when her story caught the Pulitzer panel's attention. He has not shown up physically in the game at all, and has only been contacted via the Matrix; Tia maintains a distance from him for his own safety, as she doesn't want to see him hurt because of what she is. The Resonance The Resonance (specifically Tia's Paragon) has used Benji's icon and voice to discreetly communicate with her; whether The Resonance and Benji himself have any link beyond that is unknown, but seems unlikely. Since the Hong Kong Fire and the public emergence of technomancers, Benji has been fired from CorpsCops; the official reason is that his misappropriated company resources for a personal vendetta; however, given how well recieved Tia's story was, and her being essentially made a pariah when she came out publicly, it would appear that Benji's job was a casualty of the rampant fear of technomancy. Tia feels very much personally responsible for what's happened to him, and is doing everything she can to help him re-establish himself. Category:Characters Category:PC Contacts Category:Yucatan Campaign